yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Formation - Domei
" once per turn. You can only activate 1 " " per turn. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est activée : vous pouvez Invoquer Rituellement 1 Monstre Rituel Bête-Guerrier depuis votre main, en Sacrifiant des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain dont le Niveau total est supérieur ou égal à son Niveau. Si cette carte face recto est envoyée depuis la Zone Magie & Piège au Cimetière : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Poing de Feu" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Formation Feu - Domei" qu'une fois par tour. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Formation Feu - Domei" par tour. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte aktiviert wird: Du kannst 1 Ungeheuer-Krieger-Ritualmonster als Ritualbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören, indem du Monster, deren gemeinsame Stufe größer oder gleich der Stufe des Ritualmonsters ist, von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Tribut anbietest. Falls diese offene Karte von der Zauber- & Fallenzone auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 „Feuerfaust“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Feuerformation - Domei“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Du kannst nur 1 „Feuerformation - Domei“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene attivata: puoi Evocare tramite Rituale 1 Mostro Rituale Guerriero-Bestia dalla tua mano, offrendo come Tributo dalla tua mano o Terreno mostri il cui Livello totale sia pari o superiore al suo Livello. Se questa carta scoperta viene mandata dalla Zona Magie & Trappole al Cimitero: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Pugno di Fuoco" nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Formazione di Fuoco - Domei" una sola volta per turno. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Formazione di Fuoco - Domei" per turno. | pt_lore = Quando este card for ativado: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Ritual 1 Monstro de Ritual Besta-Guerreira da sua mão, ao oferecer monstros como Tributo da sua mão ou do campo cuja soma dos Níveis seja igual ou exceda seu Nível. Se este card com a face para cima for enviado da Zona de Magias & Armadilhas para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Punho de Fogo" no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Formação de Fogo - Domei" uma vez por turno. Você só pode ativar 1 "Formação de Fogo - Domei" por turno. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es activada: puedes Invocar por Ritual 1 Monstruo de Ritual Guerrero-Bestia en tu mano, Sacrificando monstruos en tu mano o Campo cuyos Niveles totales sean iguales o excedan su Nivel. Si esta carta boca arriba es mandada al Cementerio desde la Zona de Magia y Trampas: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Puño de Fuego" en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Formación de Fuego - Domei" una vez por turno. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Formación de Fuego - Domei" por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Beast-Warrior * Ritual Monster | archseries = Fire Formation | supports_archetypes = Fire Fist | summoning = * Ritual Summons * Special Summons from your Graveyard | attack = * Tributes as an effect * Activates from your Graveyard | misc = * Once per turn * Limited Activations | database_id = 14734 }}